Sugar Rush: Halloween Horror
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: While trick or treating on Halloween, Taffyta and Candlehead accidentally bring an old demon to life, and it starts stealing children's sugar energy. Can the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo stop it before it destroys the arcade? Sequel to Sugar Rush: Outbreak.
1. The Story And The Cold

**Chapter 1: The Story And The Cold**

 _In a dark village, inside a house, there was a 9 year old girl with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and periwinkle eyes that was sleeping in bed. She then woke up to see a dark shadow over her, snarling._

 _Outside, there was a 9 year old girl that had green hair that was rearranged into pigtails and wearing old style clothes that was taking a walk until she gasped as she saw a monster that was carrying the platinum blonde haired girl away into the woods._

 _"Oh no." the girl said._

 _The green haired girl ran up to a black haired girl that was wearing a blue suit and top hat._

 _"Mayor Vanilla Von TopHat, he's back and he took Tabitha." the green haired girl said._

 _Vanilla gasped._

 _"We have to see the genius. She'll know what to do." the black haired girl said._

 _The two of them came across a 9 year old girl that had deathly pale skin and black hair, and she was wearing a brown coat and blue pants._

 _"Zadora Quasar, we need your help. Swiss Ferral's cousin, Tabitha Mutton, was captured by the demon's henchman. You as the genius of your world must have a solution." Mayor Vanilla said._

 _"In fact. I do. With Swiss's psychic abilities, we can stop him. We need to go into the woods of Richmond!" Zadora explained._

* * *

 _Deep in the woods, a large wolf put a scared Tabitha on the ground in front of a large tree._

 _"What are you doing?" Tabitha asked._

 _Laughter came from the tree, and it began to talk in a scary voice._

 _"Excellent work. This girl is flowing with sugar energy." the tree said._

 _The tree grabbed Tabitha with a root, and a pink glow formed around her. The pink energy then started to flow through the root and into the tree. Tabitha trembled at what was happening._

 _Just then, Zadora arrived and chopped the root with an ax, causing it to drop Tabitha, and Swiss caught her._

 _"What is the meaning of this?" the tree asked._

 _"The demon in the old tree of Richmond, known as The Doom Tree. Still having your wolfman kidnap children so you can steal their sugar energy, I see." Zadora replied._

 _"Yes, and your next." the Doom Tree snarled._

 _"Not quite because I now have the items that I need in order to seal you for good." Zadora said with a smirk._

 _Swiss handed Zadora his Ferral Candle and Vanilla handed her a match. Zadora lit the candle and the flame glowed green._

 _"Ferral Candle, seal up The Doom Tree and keep him from stealing all children's sugar energy!" Zadora commanded._

 _The candle shot a green light at The Doom Tree. It became a regular tree and the candle went out._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 31st 2108"_

"So, Zadora Quasar sealed up The Doom Tree with Swiss's Ferral Candle, and all children's sugar energy was saved. But legend says that if the candle was ever lit, the demon inside of The Doom Tree would live once again and try to finish what he started." Vanellope read out of a book to Taffyta and Candlehead in the throne room of the castle.

Vanellope closed the book.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Vanellope asked.

"That was creepy." Candlehead replied in a scared tone.

"No, it wasn't. All that talk about sugar just made me hungry. I just can't wait until we go trick or treating." Taffyta said.

"AH-CHOO!" a voice shouted.

A large energy blast shot from behind the wall, making Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead duck in order to avoid it.

"Oh no, I know a sneeze and energy blast anywhere. That could only mean..." Vanellope started to mutter.

Swizzle opened the door and sniffled.

"Sorry, guys." Swizzle apologized.

"Swizzle has a cold." Vanellope finished.

"I do not. It was just a little..." Swizzle started to say.

Before Swizzle could finish speaking, he sneezed again and another energy blast shot out. Fortunately, Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead ducked and missed the energy blast.

"Bless you." Candlehead said.

"Thanks." Swizzle said.

Vanellope frowned.

"You do have a cold." Vanellope said.

"We can tell by the energy blasts and sneezing." Taffyta added.

Swizzle groaned.

"Aw man, I'm as sick as a dog!" Swizzle said angrily.

Vanellope got up.

"I think that you should probably stay in bed and rest up." Vanellope suggested.

"What? But we were all supposed to go trick or treating together!" Taffyta said angrily.

"Yeah. And what about all of the candy that we were supposed to get?" Candlehead asked.

Swizzle thought about it.

"Uh... we'll still meet here tonight. If I get enough rest, then I should probably be feeling better when you and the others get back." Swizzle replied.

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead looked at each other.


	2. Vanellope's Suggestion

**Chapter 2: Vanellope's Suggestion**

Later that day, there was a knock on the castle doors. Vanellope opened one of the doors and saw all of the Sugar Rush racers (except Swizzle), Cinndon, and Candace dressed in costumes. Taffyta was dressed as a queen, Rancis was dressed as a pirate, Candlehead was dressed as a jester, Jubileena was dressed as a cheerleader, Gloyd was dressed as Yokai, Snowanna was dressed as a rockstar, Crumbelina was dressed as a nurse, Candi was dressed in a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform that she wore sometimes when she wasn't wearing her racer outfit, Minty was dressed as a business woman, Adorabeezle was dressed as a doctor, Citrusella was dressed as a vampire, Sticky was dressed as a handyman, Nougetsia was dressed as a witch, Torvald was dressed as a clown, Cinndon was dressed as a ringmaster, and Candace was dressed as a spy.

"Trick or treat!" the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace shouted.

Vanellope smirked.

"Nice one, guys." Vanellope said.

"So, where's Swizz?" Snowanna asked.

"Yeah, tell him to hurry up before all of the houses run out of candy." Taffyta added.

They heard a sneeze and an energy blast come from inside of the castle.

"Oh no." Taffyta muttered, worried.

"What?" Vanellope asked.

Taffyta pushed Vanellope aside and ran into the castle.

"He's NOT going to be sick on Halloween!" Taffyta shouted.

Rancis turned to Vanellope.

"Don't mind her." Rancis said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Alright, well I'm going to go put on my costume. But Swizzle's still feeling sick, and he's resting in one of the bedrooms." Vanellope said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace gasped, and they all ran to the room that Swizzle was in. Once they were there, they saw Taffyta pulling on Swizzle's jacket while he was in bed.

"How can you be sick on Halloween?" Taffyta asked angrily.

"Relax, Taffyta. I should be fine enough to..." Swizzle started to say, pushing her away.

However, before Swizzle could finish speaking, he sneezed again and accidentally shot an energy blast at Taffyta, who ducked in order to avoid it.

"Your still stick." Torvald said.

"No kidding." Taffyta snapped as she got up.

"Sorry, guys. I still feel really sick." Swizzle apologized.

"And there's no way that you can go trick or treating in your condition. Your going to have to stay here, and I'll stay here with you tonight to make sure that you get better." Vanellope said.

Taffyta groaned.

"So Swizzle can't be with us?" Taffyta asked.

"And nether can you, Vanellope?" Gloyd asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, but the rest of you can go trick or treating together." Vanellope replied.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace brightened up a bit.

"Can we really? Because it wouldn't be that much fun without..."Candlehead started to ask.

"Alright!" Taffyta shouted, interrupting Candlehead. She then said "I'm not going to miss out on any candy! Come on, guys!".

Taffyta, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace then left.


	3. Sugary Madness

**Chapter 3: Sugary Madness**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace made their way out of the castle.

"Alright, we're going trick or treating. We'll bring you and Swizzle back some candy." Jubileena told Vanellope.

"Alright, but just remember not to eat any candy that's unwrapped." Vanellope warned.

Vanellope closed one of the doors, but then she opened it again.

"And don't trick or treat at houses that don't have any porch light on." Vanellope ordered.

Vanellope closed the door again, but then she opened the door.

"And look both ways before..." Vanellope started to order.

Vanellope was interrupted when Taffyta closed the door. Once she closed the door, Taffyta turned to the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace.

"Okay guys, this year we're splitting up while we're trick or treating." Taffyta announced.

"Why?" Nougetsia asked.

"So that way we can get more candy in a less amount of time." Taffyta replied. She then explained "So, here's how we'll be split up. Candlehead, you and I will stay together. Candi, Gloyd, and Crumbelina, you three will be a group of your own. And the rest of you figure out who you want to be with.".

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace nodded, and everyone split up according to what Taffyta said and went on their way.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, October 31st 2108"_

Taffyta had her portal key open a portal to Amity Park, and she and Candlehead stepped through it. Once they had arrived, they went to a house and rang the doorbell. Mr. Lancer answered it.

"Hello?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Trick or treat!" Taffyta and Candlehead replied.

"I don't think you annoying kids deserve anymore candy, but if it'll make you get tooth decay later on, then very well." Mr. Lancer said.

Mr. Lancer dropped three pieces of candy each in their bags.

"Thanks!" Taffyta and Candlehead said.

Taffyta and Candlehead then ran off.

"And if any of you tipi my house, I'll hold you back!" Mr. Lancer shouted at them.

Taffyta and Candlehead noticed Dash, who turned to the rest of the jocks.

"Now's out chance!" Dash said.

Dash held up toilet paper and ran towards Mr. Lancer's house, accompanied by the rest of the jocks.

"Well, plenty of more candy where that came from." Taffyta said.

"Right." Candlehead said.

Taffyta and Candlehead then ran off happily to do more trick or treating.

 _Taffyta: On Halloween, all through the night,_

 _Everything's full of fear and fright._

 _And the bats outside are going to bite._

 _But, I'll just grab my jack-o-lantern, ready to grab some sugary candy._

 _And I'll feel really dandy._

 _I just hope those creeps don't interfere with this Sugary Madness._

 _Sugary Madness!_

Minty, Sticky, and Torvald traveled to Halloween Town and made their way to Oogie Boogie's manor.

 _Minty: Sugary Madness!_

 _Yes, this night is really creepy!_

 _We'll get cavities oh so deeply_

 _That we'll cry!_

When they reached the door, Sticky rang the doorbell, and Oogie came out and poured a lot of candy into their bags.

 _Torvald: This Sugary Madness will make our tummies ache that'll make us think we've died!_

As they left, Minty was eating a pixie stick, Sticky was eating a giant marshmallow, and Torvald was eating a chocolate bar.

 _But, I don't care as long as I got Sugary Madness,_

 _Adorabeezle: Don't give us any fruit._

 _If you do, it'll make us puke._

In San Francisco in the Inside Out world, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia left a house, and they were each holding a small box of raisins, looking disappointed. They both tossed the boxes of raisins aside and walked off happily to get more candy.

 _Jubileena and Citrusella: We want Sugary Madness!_

 _Jubileena: The ghouls, ghosts, and creeps,_

 _Will try and take our treats._

Jubileena and Citrusella traveled to Amity Park, and they started walking around. As they were waking, they ran into Dash and the rest of the jocks, who demanded that they hand them their bags of candy. Jubileena hugged her bag tightly, not wanting to let go of her candy.

 _But, I don't feel like I really want to share._

Dash started tugging on the bag, trying to take it away, and Jubileena started tugging it also, trying to keep Dash from taking it.

 _Don't take my candy corn and chocolate bars,_

 _Or my tiny gummy bears._

Citrusella helped Jubileena out by shooting bolts of electricity at Dash, causing him to let go in pain. Citrusella kept firing more and more bolts of electricity until Dash and the rest of the jocks ran away.

 _This is mine, get your own!_

 _It's my Sugary Madness!_

Candi and Gloyd smiled at each other, and they both ran off to continue trick or treating, with Crumbelina following them.

 _Swizzle: This night is a real thrill,_

 _And I can't sit just still,_

 _Because this Sugary Madness is taking over!_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace got more and more candy from each place that they visited, and they ate a piece of candy as they walked to the next place and got more candy.

 _But if you find me just one thing,_

 _Candace: That is better then trick or treating,_

 _Jubileena: Or getting bullies beaten,_

 _Candi: Then we'll give up this craving for Sugary Madness._

 _All: Sugary Madness, Sugary Madness!_

 _We want Sugary Madness!_

 _Sticky: Just give us our,_

 _All: Sugary Madness!_

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 31st 2108"_

Later, in Richmond, Taffyta and Candlehead were sitting on the curb of a sidewalk, eating some of their candy.

"Well, other then the scary houses, creepy jack-o-lanterns, candy stealing jock bullies, and that adorable little song that played just a while ago, I say that this year's trick or treating was awesome. What do you think?" Candlehead asked.

Taffyta shrugged.

"I don't know, Candles. What would really be cool was if Vanellope's story was true." Taffyta replied.

"But didn't she say that it wasn't real?" Candlehead asked.

"Yeah, but it's Halloween, so every scary story that's told should be real." Taffyta replied.

Taffyta stood up and looked inside of her bag.

"Well, let's get back and give our leftover candy to Vanellope and Swizzle." Taffyta said.

"Yeah, we can even take that shortcut I saw." Candlehead suggested.

Taffyta got a shocked look as Candlehead pointed to a pathway that led to a scary looking forest.

"Oh no! We're not taking another one of your 'shortcuts'." Taffyta said angrily.

"How come?" Candlehead asked.

"Remember the last times that we went on your shortcuts?" Taffyta asked.

* * *

 _"Location: The Inca Empire, The World Of Disney, September 4th 2108"_

 _"That's weird. I was sure that this was the way." Candlehead said, staring at her surroundings._

 _She, the other Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon were in quicksand._

 _"Thanks for the shortcut, Candlehead." Rancis said sarcastically._

* * *

 _"Location: Chugwater, The World Of Disney, September 26th 2108"_

 _Vanellope was looking at a map with Candlehead looking over her shoulder._

 _"I know that was a shortcut right there." Candlehead said, pointing at the map._

 _"It wasn't a shortcut, Candlehead!" Taffyta shouted angrily._

 _They, the other Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon were now in the middle of a desert that was in the Home on the Range world._

 _"WE'RE LOST NOW!" Taffyta yelled._

* * *

 _"Location: Space ( WALL•E Version), The World Of Disney, October 18th 2108"_

 _In a room, Candlehead opened a door._

 _"See? I told you that this shortcut was a good idea!" Candlehead said happily._

 _The other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon stepped in, and they saw that they were surrounded by a bunch of robots. They all glared at her, and Candlehead put on an embarrassed grin._

* * *

"So I almost got us killed those last few times that we took my shortcuts. All that means is that nothing can go wrong while we take this trail." Candlehead said innocently.

Taffyta was unconvinced, but after a few seconds, she finally gave in.

"Fine, we'll take the shortcut." Taffyta said.

"Yay!" Candlehead cheered.

Candlehead started running toward the forest, and Taffyta followed.

* * *

As they walked through the forest, Taffyta and Candlehead heard spooky noises coming from the trees and bushes.

"This is turning out to be another brilliant shortcut." Taffyta muttered sarcastically.

"Well, this may seem a little creepy, but I'm sure that Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi's castle is just..." Candlehead started to say.

Before she could finish speaking, Candlehead heard a twig snap, and she yelped and grabbed onto Taffyta. Taffyta frowned and pushed Candlehead away.

"I told you that coming here was a bad idea. Now we're lost and there's no way that we can see where to go!" Taffyta snapped.

Candlehead gasped.

"Why didn't you say that coming here was a bad idea?" Candlehead asked.

"I did." Taffyta pointed out.

"You did?" Candlehead asked, surprised. She then asked "Oh... well, why didn't you tell me that my shortcuts always get us in trouble?".

"I did!" Taffyta pointed out again.

"You did?" Candlehead asked, surprisded.

Candlehead then cried and ran around.

"We're going to be lost forever!" Candlehead cried.

Candlehead then ran into a big tree and fell to the ground. She groaned in pain as she sat on the ground, and something fell on her head.

 _"Huh?"_ Candlehead wondered.

Candlehead noticed that it was a candle. Taffyta noticed the candle and walked over.

"Hey, this kind of looks like the tree from the story, and that looks like the candle that sealed up the demon." Taffyta said.

Candlehead looked at the candle.

"Your right. You don't think that it's the same one, do you?" Candlehead asked.

"How should I know? Let's just find a way out of here." Taffyta replied, uninterested.

Candlehead lifted the candle so it was close to her candle.

"Well, this candle will be perfect to light our way." Candlehead said.

Candlehead used her candle to light the other candle. Then all of a sudden, the flame started to glow green.

 _"Huh?"_ Candlehead wondered.

"Candlehead?" Taffyta asked.

There was a big blast of green light, and Taffyta and Candlehead cowered in fear as they saw the inside of the tree through the holes let out a red glow. The tree then began to speak.

"I am released." the tree said.


	4. The Big Bad Wolfman

**Chapter 4: The Big Bad Wolfman**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Candlehead screamed.

"What did you do?" Taffyta asked angrily.

"Nothing, I swear!" Candlehead replied.

The tree began to speak again.

"I am known as The Doom Tree. The green haired girl has lit the candle that has sealed me for a hundred years." the tree said.

Taffyta glared at Candlehead.

"Smooth." Taffyta said.

A large wolf then jumped down from atop of The Doom Tree and landed in front of Taffyta and Candlehead, causing them to hug each other in fear and shiver. From the wolf's P.O.V, it saw a pink aura coming from both Taffyta and Candlehead, and it growled and snarled. The two girls looked frightened.

"Want to run for our lives?" Candlehead asked Taffyta.

"After you." Taffyta replied.

The two then ran from the wolf and The Doom Tree while screaming.

"Don't let them escape. Those two are flowing with sugar energy. Find them and bring them to me." The Doom Tree ordered.

The wolf howled and ran after Taffyta and Candlehead.

* * *

Taffyta and Candlehead ran through the dark woods.

"I think we lost them." Taffyta said.

Suddenly, the wolf jumped down from a tall tree and landed behind them. Taffyta and Candlehead screamed and kept running, and the wolf chased them.

"What do we do?" Candlehead asked.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Taffyta replied frantically.

While they were running from the wolf, Candlehead thought of something.

"Hey, Taffyta, don't you have your portal key?" Candlehead asked.

Taffyta's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah." Taffyta replied.

Taffyta took her portal key out of her pocket.

"Call Vanellope!" Candlehead shouted.

"I will!" Taffyta shouted.

Taffyta pressed a button that allowed her to speak into the portal key like a communicator.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 31st 2108"_

Back at the castle, Swizzle was in bed and Vanellope, who was dressed as a wrecker, was sitting at a nearby desk, carving a pumpkin with a knife. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace had returned from trick or treating, and they were with Vanellope and Swizzle in the room. However, Taffyta and Candlehead had not returned, so they were waiting for them. Also, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo had showed up so they could spend Halloween with the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace. Ralph was dressed in an oversized hoodie, Felix was dressed as a marine, Tamora was dressed as a handyman, and Turbo was in his King Candy disguise.

One her jack-o-lantern was done, Vanellope smiled at the pumpkin, which had her kart carved in. But as she was admiring it, Swizzle sneezed, and an energy blast hit the pumpkin, destroying it.

"Uh... sorry." Swizzle said, embarrassed.

Vanellope wiped the pumpkin goo off of her. But as she did, she heard her portal key's communicator beep.

 _"Huh?"_ Vanellope wondered. She then answered it and asked "Hello?".

 _"Vanellope! It's me and Candlehead!"_ Taffyta's voice replied frantically.

"Guys? How's Trick or Treating?" Vanellope asked.

 _"He's trying to eat us!"_ Candlehead replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Vanellope asked, confused.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 31st 2108"_

"The tree and the wolf! They're after us!" Taffyta shouted as she ran.

Candlehead tried grabbing onto the portal key.

"They're going to catch us!" Candlehead shouted.

Taffyta and Candlehead started fighting over the portal key. But as they did, it slipped out of their hands.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 31st 2108"_

The next thing that Vanellope heard was growling and crunching, and then static.

"What's going on?" Candace asked.

"I don't know. Taffyta and Candlehead went to a haunted house, I guess." Vanellope replied, unsure.

They, the other Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon then heard pounding on the front doors.

"What's that?" Minty asked.

* * *

Sour Bill, who was dressed as a wizard, ran to the front doors.

 _"Who could that be?"_ Sour Bill wondered.

Sour Bill opened one of the doors, and Taffyta and Candlehead ran inside and fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Sour Bill looked at them oddly, and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo appeared.

"Taffyta? Candlehead? What happened to you?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a monster." Felix added.

"We did see a monster!" Candlehead replied.

"It's The Doom Tree from the story!" Taffyta explained.

"What?" Adorabeezle asked in disbelief.

"It wants our sugar energy!" Candlehead replied.

Taffyta shrugged.

"Whatever that is. And it's wolfman is after us!" Taffyta said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and Sour Bill looked at them in confusion.

"Guys, I warned you not to eat too much sugar." Vanellope said.

Taffyta pointed at Candlehead.

"It's true! Candlehead lit the candle." Taffyta said.

"What? Tattletale!" Candlehead snapped.

"Guys, I think that the only thing that you saw was just a guy in a costume." Rancis said, calmly.

"No, it wasn't!" Candlehead cried.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"It was! I'll prove it to you." Rancis said.

Rancis opened the door, showing the wolfman growling at him. Rancis didn't seem frightened and slammed the door in front of the wolfman's face. He turned to his friends.

"See? It's just a scary life-like wolfman who's trick or treating." Rancis said in a scared tone.

The door then got smashed open, throwing Rancis to the floor in front of his friends. The wolfman then walked in, growling angrily. He looked at everyone, and from his P.O.V, he saw pink aura coming from the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace. Taffyta pointed at Rancis and laughed.

"Ha! In your face!" Taffyta shouted.

Vanellope glared at Taffyta, but then she saw the wolfman charging at them. She turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace.

"Attack!" Vanellope shouted.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace activated their powers, and Ralph decided to help them while Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and Sour Bill stayed back. However, Swizzle sneezed and accidentally phased right through the floor, which he was able to do thanks to an upgrade to his psychic abilities. The wolfman charged toward Citrusella, who tried shooting bolts of electricity at him. But then Ralph launched a big punch to the wolfman, knocking him away from Citrusella. Swizzle phased back up through the floor.

"Alright, now that I'm here, it's time for you to..." Swizzle started to say.

Swizzle sneezed again and crashed backwards into the wall.

"I hate this." Swizzle muttered, annoyed by his cold.

Candace fired multiple fire beams at the wolfman, but they only did minor damage.

"He's a really big bad wolf!" Candace said to the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

Vanellope also noticed that.

"I know. He's too powerful." Vanellope said.

The wolfman grabbed a table and threw it at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Ralph, and it hit Jubileena, Gloyd, and Snowanna, knocking them into a wall.

"Guys!" Torvald cried.

The wolfman turned his attention to her. Torvald screamed as the wolfman grabbed her with his mouth and ran off with her at a fast speed.

"Torvald!" Sticky cried.

"No!" Swizzle cried.

Swizzle tried to fly, but then he sneezed and flew up to the ceiling.


	5. The Spell

**Chapter 5: The Spell**

Candlehead panicked.

"Oh no, that horrible monster ran off with Torvald!" Candlehead cried.

"I know. What does that hairball want with Torvald anyway?" Swizzle asked as he flew back down from the ceiling.

"Beats me." Citrusella replied.

Vanellope thought about it and then got an idea.

"Hmm... didn't you two say that the wolfman was with The Doom Tree?" Vanellope asked Taffyta and Candlehead.

"Yeah, we did." Candlehead replied.

"And you said that you lit the candle, right?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes." Candlehead replied, admittedly.

"It was Candlehead's fault." Taffyta pointed out.

"Hey!" Candlehead shouted angrily.

"Then this is bad. VERY bad." Vanellope said.

Vanellope ran to her bedroom and came back with the book that she had read earlier. She opened the book and spoke.

"The demon that you just released is known as The Doom Tree that existed many years ago." Vanellope explained.

"We saw The Doom Tree. What about the wolf?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope read some more of the book.

"The wolfman is a servant of The Doom Tree. He has the ability to sense sugar energy, and he brings the children who have it to The Doom Tree so he can absorb it for energy." Vanellope replied.

"That explains why he took Torvald. But what exactly is sugar energy?" Tamora asked.

Vanellope began to flip through the pages until she stopped.

"It says that sugar energy is what gives kids their hyperactive energy." Vanellope replied.

"Like candy?" Snowanna asked.

"Yep. It also explains that if The Doom Tree gets enough children's sugar energy, it will give him enough power to take over any world that he wants." Vanellope replied.

"Oh man, this is some Halloween." Gloyd said with excitement and panic.

"But if that demon is after all the kids around here, then how can we stop it?" Swizzle asked.

"Relax, Swizzle, there are millions of kids here and one Doom Tree. It'll take a long time before he can have the wolfman capture every kid and suck the sugar energy out of all of them. He will need something a lot bigger." Taffyta replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 31st 2108"_

In the forest outside of Richmond, the wolfman was standing in front of The Doom Tree, snarling.

"Excellent. With the sugar energy from the girl that you brought, I have enough power to bring all of the children here at once. Be ready for when they come, and stop anyone who stands in the way." The Doom Tree ordered.

A glow formed around the tree, and it let out a high-pitched screech that went out like a sonic wave.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 31st 2108"_

Swizzle sneezed and sighed.

"Hang on, guys. I'm going to go get a drink." Swizzle said.

Swizzle went into the castle's kitchen and got a glass of water. While he was drinking, he heard a screeching sound that caused him to drop his glass and cover his ears.

"What was that?" Swizzle asked, feeling annoyed by the sound.

Just then, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and Sour Bill ran into the kitchen.

"Swizzle!" Crumbelina exclaimed.

Swizzle looked at Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and Sour Bill.

"Guys, did you hear that weird sound?" Swizzle asked.

"Yeah, we did." Sour Bill replied.

"What do you think that was?" Swizzle asked.

"I don't know, but the other racers, Cinndon, and Candace are acting really weird." Felix replied.

"What?" Swizzle asked, confused.

Swizzle, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and Sour Bill exited the kitchen to see the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace no longer there.

"Where did they go?" Swizzle asked.

They looked out a window and saw the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace walking away from the castle like they were in a trance.

"Oh my gosh! The other racers, Cinndon, and Candace are zombies!" Candlehead cried.

"So are they." Ralph said.

Ralph pointed to candy citizens that were kids and the other game characters throughout the arcade that were kids, who were trick or treating and were the same as the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace.

"But how?" Candlehead asked.

"It must've been that screech." Turbo replied.

"What do we do?" Candlehead asked.

"First, we should find out where they are going." Crumbelina replied.

Swizzle grabbed Candlehead and Crumbelina, and Turbo transformed into his Turbug form and picked up Ralph, Felix, and Tamora. Swizzle and Turbo then flew into the air with Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo towards the crowd of children, while Sour Bill stayed back at the castle.

* * *

In the air, Swizzle, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo followed the group of hypnotized children.

"Wow, they all look like robots that are walking in their sleep." Candlehead muttered.

Swizzle nodded.

"I know. It's pretty creepy." Swizzle said.

"But where are they going?" Felix asked in confusion.

Crumbelina looked at the trail that the kids were walking on and pointed at a portal that had formed. From the looks of it, the portal led to Richmond.

"Look, they're heading into the Richmond woods." Crumbelina replied.

Candlehead gasped.

"But that's where The Doom Tree is!" Candlehead said.

Turbo gasped in realization.

"Oh no, now I know what's going on. The Doom Tree must have let out that screech in order to hypnotize all of the kids, and now he's making them come to him so he can steal their sugar energy." Turbo said.

"Well, if that's true, then why were me and Candlehead not affected?" Swizzle asked.

Crumbelina thought about it and then got an idea.

"Maybe because Candlehead lit the candle, it made her immune to the screech's effects. And since Swizzle has a cold, maybe his illness also made him immune to the screech's effects." Crumbelina replied.

"Well, we still have to do something!" Tamora said, slamming a fist in her hand.

"Yeah, and I think I have a plan. Come on!" Swizzle ordered.

Swizzle, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo flew away.

* * *

Swizzle, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo landed on a street in Sugar Town, and Swizzle started picking up bags of candy off of the ground.

"Swizzle, what's the point of picking up someone else's candy off the ground?" Candlehead asked.

"Because I know a way we can beat The Doom Tree and save all of the kids. I figured that with THIS much sugar, there's no way that he can beat us." Swizzle replied as he handed a bag of candy to Candlehead.

Candlehead looked a little confused.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything else later." Swizzle said.

Candlehead nodded.

"Sure thing." Candlehead said. She then reached into the bag, took out a piece of candy, and said "But, it does sound like a sweet plan.".

Candlehead attempted to eat the candy, but then Swizzle stopped her.

"Don't eat any candy yet, Candlehead." Swizzle ordered.

Candlehead put the candy back in the bag.

"Sorry." Candlehead apologized.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ralph asked.

Swizzle picked up Candlehead and Crumbelina, and Turbo picked up Ralph, Felix, and Tamora.

"Just trust me. We better hurry before we're too late." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle flew off with Candlehead and Crumbelina, and Turbo flew off with Ralph, Felix, and Tamora, and they all headed to the portal that led to Richmond.


	6. Fright Fight

**Chapter 6: Fright Fight**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 31st 2108"_

The crowd of hypnotized children went through the portal and arrived in Richmond, where they were joined up with hypnotized children from the real world, the other parts of The World Of Disney, and The World Of Nickelodeon. The children continued walking through the woods, while Swizzle, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo followed them while flying in the air.

"Do you see the other racers, Cinndon, and Candace anywhere?" Swizzle asked.

Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo looked around, and Ralph spotted them.

"There they are!" Ralph replied.

Swizzle, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo saw the other Sugar Rush racers (except Torvald), Cinndon, and Candace walking with the rest of the crowd. They landed on the ground, and Swizzle turned to Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo.

"Go get Cinndon and Candace while I get the other racers." Swizzle ordered.

Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo nodded, and they ran off. Swizzle flew over to the other Sugar Rush racers and lifted them off of the ground a little, which prevented them from walking any further.

"Come on, guys. Snap out of it." Swizzle pleaded.

"Let us go." Taffyta said in a trance as she tried to get away from Swizzle.

"I don't have time for this, Taffyta! We need to get you, the other racers, Cinndon, and Candace out of here!" Swizzle said, anxiously.

"Let us go!" Candi said, also not listening to Swizzle.

Swizzle sighed.

"Alright, you forced me to do this." Swizzle said.

Swizzle's brown eyes glowed yellow, and a pulse came from within his mind. The pulse affected the other Sugar Rush racers, and they cried out in pain as the pulse went into them. But then, Swizzle stopped the pulse, and the other Sugar Rush racers blinked, snapping awake.

"Huh? Where are we?" Jubileena asked in confusion.

Swizzle's eyes returned to their normal brown color, and he put the other Sugar Rush racers back down on the ground.

"You mean you guys don't remember?" Swizzle asked in confusion.

"No. Why are we here?" Rancis asked.

"There's no time to explain. Let's just see if the others managed to wake up Cinndon and Candace." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle then led the other Sugar Rush racers away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo stood in front of Cinndon and Candace, trying to wake them up.

"Guys, come on. Wakie-wakie." Candlehead said, trying to snap Cinndon and Candace out of their trances.

"Stop talking to us. We have to give our sugar energy to The Doom Tree." Cinndon said in a trance-like tone.

Cinndon and Candace tried to walk away, but Turbo grabbed them in order to prevent them from moving. Candlehead then remembered something and took Vanellope's book out of her pocket.

"Oh. You guys dropped this when you walked out like zombies. You can use it to..." Candlehead started to say in a disappointed tone.

Before Candlehead could finish speaking, the book slipped out of her hands and landed on Cinndon and Candace's feet, hurting them.

"Ow!" Cinndon and Candace cried in pain.

The two of them snapped out of their trances, holding their feet.

"Candlehead!" Candace snapped.

Crumbelina gasped.

"Guys, your awake!" Crumbelina said, happily.

Cinndon and Candace looked confused.

"What's going on?" Cinndon asked.

"Well, when I hurt you, you went back to normal!" Candlehead replied.

Swizzle and the other Sugar Rush racers ran up to them.

"Cinndon, Candace, your okay." Swizzle said, happily.

"Well, not exactly, but yeah. How did we get out here?" Candace asked.

"You all got hypnotized by The Doom Tree, every kid is in a trance and about to give their sugar energy to the tree, and thus..." Swizzle started to reply.

"We're DOOMED if we don't stop them! DOOMED! DOOMED! DO..." Candlehead started to reply frantically.

Annoyed by her, Citrusella grabbed a hold of Candlehead's lips.

"Sorry." Candlehead apologized.

Rancis frowned.

"Wow, she's right. Everyone really is doomed." Rancis said.

"Told ya." Candlehead said as Citrusella let go of her lips.

"Still, we have to do something! My and Sticky's sister is there!" Minty cried.

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing. We have to stop The Doom Tree before it's too late. Let's go!" Vanellope ordered.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo attempted to walk ahead. But before they could, the wolfman jumped down from atop a tree and landed in front of them.

"AAH!" Taffyta and Candlehead screamed.

The two of them jumped and landed in Ralph's arms. The wolfman growled at them, and Ralph dropped Taffyta and Candlehead.

"Let's fight!" Vanellope declared.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace activated their powers, and Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo prepared to help them. The wolfman charged at them and they all split up.

"Where's Torvald?" Sticky demanded.

The wolfman just growled.

"All right then." Sticky said.

Sticky shot a large blast of marshmallow whip at the wolfman. The wolfman got thrown back and got stuck on a tree. Swizzle flew at the wolfman, but it broke out and swiped Swizzle with his claws, knocking him down. He then went over to Swizzle and attempted to slice him, but then Minty punched him away from Swizzle. Tamora then started firing bullets at him, but the wolfman dodged the bullets and charged at her.

"Tamora, look o..." Swizzle started to call out.

However, before he could finish speaking, Swizzle sneezed and an energy blast shot out at the wolfman, throwing him into a tree.

"Wow, that was close!" Candi said.

"Yeah, and bless you." Candlehead said to Swizzle.

The wolfman got up, and he ran towards Vanellope and attempted to swipe her with his claws. However, Vanellope glitched out of the way and shot the wolfman with a blast of pixels, throwing him back a few feet. The wolfman got up and charged at Vanellope again, but this time, Vanellope didn't have enough time to shoot him with a blast of pixels. The wolfman tried to swipe Vanellope with his claws, but Vanellope put her book up defensively, and the claws slashed the book in pieces.

"Hey! I paid a lot of money for that!" Vanellope snapped.

The wolfman just growled angrily at her. Swizzle quickly charged up an energy ray, but then he sneezed again and fell to the ground, causing the energy ray to shoot crookedly, but it hit the wolfman and knocked him far away into a bush. Vanellope sighed in relief.

"Nice job, Swizzle." Vanellope said.

"No problem. I guess my cold can actually be helpful at times." Swizzle said, rubbing his nose.

Vanellope looked at the scattered pages of the torn book.

"There must be someway that we can defeat The Doom Tree and the wolf." Vanellope said.

Before Vanellope could think anymore, Candlehead called out to them.

"Hey, guys! Come here!" Candlehead called out.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo walked over to her, and they peered out from behind a tree. They gasped when they saw The Doom Tree and the hypnotized kids walking over to him.

"It's The Doom Tree." Candlehead cried.

"This is bad. What are we going to do?" Felix asked.

When they were trying to think of something, a root came from below the ground and wrapped itself around Candlehead's ankle and dragged her away.

"AAH!" Candlehead screamed.

"Candlehead!" Taffyta cried.

Swizzle quickly grabbed Candlehead's arms, and Vanellope and Adorabeezle grabbed onto Swizzle's legs. But even with their combined strength, they were all dragged away and lifted into the air in front of The Doom Tree. The Doom Tree let go of them, and they fell down to the ground.

"So, you twenty two have come to interfere." The Doom Tree said.

Vanellope scowled as she got up.

"Yeah, we did!" Vanellope snapped.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo ran out.

"Why do you want the kids sugar energy? What are you going to do with it anyway?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, and how can you take it away on the day that these kids have so anxiously waited for?" Tamora asked angrily.

"You want to know why? Because sugar energy is the strongest kind of human energy in the world. And if I can absorb all the energy from the children of this world and other worlds, then I will have enough power to exist forever and rule the worlds with darkness." The Doom Tree replied.

"There's your answer. Eternity of darkness, obviously." Turbo said.

"And your obviously living a life of fantasy, Doom Tree. Because you couldn't steal enough sugar energy back then, and you can't steal any now." Adorabeezle said.

The Doom Tree looked at Adorabeezle, and he started to recognize her as someone.

"It's you, the one who sealed me away for all those years. Zadora Quasar." The Doom Tree exclaimed.

"Who?" Adorabeezle asked in confusion.

"Adorabeezle's no Zadora Quasar. She's Adorabeezle Winterpop of Sugar Rush. She always has been and always will be." Snowanna said.

"No, she IS Zadora. You foiled my plans before, so now I will take your sugar energy first." The Doom Tree snapped.

The Doom Tree launched a root at them, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo dodged it and backed away slowly. Adorabeezle then realized something.

"He must be mistaking me for the person that sealed him up years ago." Adorabeezle said in realization.

"So what do we do?" Candlehead asked.

"Maybe we should play along." Swizzle replied.

"How?" Jubileena asked.

"Well..." Swizzle started to reply.

Before Swizzle could finish speaking, a root came from behind them, and no one noticed except for Taffyta.

"Adorabeezle, watch out!" Taffyta shouted.

Taffyta pushed Adorabeezle out of the way, and the root grabbed her.

"Taffyta! Let her go!" Adorabeezle ordered angrily.

"Never!" The Doom Tree said.

A pink glow formed around Taffyta, and the sugar energy began to flow down the root of The Doom Tree. When it stopped, he threw Taffyta back at Adorabeezle. Jubileena and Citrusella ran up to them and saw that Taffyta was unconscious.

"Taffyta? What happened?" Citrusella asked.

Taffyta started to wake up, and once she did, she slowly sat up.

"Guys? I feel really weird." Taffyta said, weakly.

"The tree took Taffyta's sugar energy." Adorbeezle said in realization.

"Correct, Zadora. And your next." The Doom Tree said.

Crumbelina suddenly remembered something.

"Swizzle, what about that candy involved plan that you said you had before?" Crumbelina asked.

Swizzle remembered the plan, and he turned to Candlehead.

"Do you still have the candy, Candlehead?" Swizzle asked.

"Uh... yeah." Candlehead replied nervously.

"Okay, hand it over." Swizzle ordered, holding his hand out.

Candlehead reached behind her and pulled out the two bags of candy. Swizzle looked inside one bag and saw that it was half empty.

"Candlehead!" Swizzle snapped.

"Sorry, when we were fighting the wolfman last time, I got nervous and ate some of the candy." Candlehead explained.

Swizzle slapped his head, irritated.

"Uh, guys?" Adorabeezle asked.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo turned to see Adorabeezle trying to dodge The Doom Tree's root that was trying to grab her. But before they could help her, the wolfman jumped down in front of them.

"Well, it's time to put the plan in action." Swizzle said.

Swizzle shot an energy ray at the wolfman, knocking him back. Adorabeezle ran over to Swizzle.

"Swizzle, do you have a plan?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Yep. We're going to eat candy!" Swizzle replied, enthusiastically.

"Awesome." Taffyta said in a low tone.

"What? How is that supposed to help?" Vanellope asked, confused.

"You'll see." Swizzle replied.

Candlehead reached into the bag and happily ate a handful of candy. Everyone then saw the wolfman charging towards them, but Candlehead released a massive torrent of fire, which singed him and knocked him away.

"You think you can scare me? Yeah, I think not! Because I think that you are just a big dummy head! That's what I think!" Candlehead shouted at the wolfman hyperactively.

Candlehead then laughed and ran away.

"See what I mean?" Swizzle asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but even though you and the other racers live in a candy themed game, too much candy always makes Candlehead a little hyper. How is that supposed to help us beat them?" Turbo asked.

"Don't you see? Candy can actually increase sugar energy, and with all of this candy, we'll have enough strength to beat The Doom Tree and the wolfman." Swizzle replied.

Vanellope began to understand what Swizzle was saying, and she and Taffyta smirked at each other. They both reached into the bag and took a handful of candy. Vanellope ate her handful of candy, and like Candlehead, she started to feel jumpy, even though she lived in a candy themed game.

"Ha ha! I'd really like to see that old aged tree try and take my sugar energy now! I really would!" Vanellope said, glitching violently.

Vanellope glitched off to join Candlehead in battle while laughing insanely.

"Wow. I don't know whether Vanellope is charged up or nuts... really nuts..." Swizzle muttered.

Taffyta then ate her candy and waited for her sugar rush, but nothing happened.

"Hey! How come I'm not going crazy like Vanellope and Candlehead?" Taffyta asked.

"You got your sugar energy taken away, remember?" Nougetsia asked.

Taffyta groaned. Meanwhile, Swizzle took some candy out of the bag and looked a bit nervous.

"Well, now it's my turn." Swizzle said.

Swizzle ate some candy, and he started feeling like Vanellope and talked fast.

"Wow, I haven't felt like this since I was eight! Of course, it was Halloween like today, except for the fact that I'm in the woods and we're fighting a wolf and a tree!" Swizzle said.

Swizzle chuckled excitedly and saw Vanellope and Candlehead fighting the wolfman.

"Hang on, guys. I'm coming and I'm going to kick butt this time and not let my cold get in the way! YEAH!" Swizzle shouted.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo watched as Swizzle ran off.

"They're all nuts." Tamora muttered.

Meanwhile, Swizzle flew in and fought the wolfman by shooting multiple energy rays at him.

"You like that? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Swizzle asked energetically.

Candlehead threw a fireball at the wolfman.

"Take that, you overgrown puppy!" Candlehead shouted.

Candlehead started laughing repeatedly. But then she got punched by the wolfman and was thrown back.

"Candlehead, you got hit!" Vanellope shouted.

But then Vanellope got hit also. Vanellope got thrown into the back of a tree and landed on someone.

"Hey, get off!" the person ordered.

It turned out to be Torvald, who pushed Vanellope off.

"Torvald?" Vanellope asked.

Vanellope got up and saw Torvald. She then smiled and hugged her.

"Your okay! We were really worried about you, especially Minty and Sticky, but why wouldn't they be? I mean, after all, they are your older siblings! Then we came after you and we found you, but actually I did by myself! Now we're fighting the wolfman, and it's totally cool. Can you believe that?" Vanellope asked quickly with a big grin on her face.

Torvald looked a little confused.

"What's up with you?" Torvald asked.

Vanellope smiled with her eye twitchy.

"Sugar energy!" Vanellope replied.

Torvald sat down.

"Okay, but I feel completely drained. I think that tree sucked something out of me." Torvald said.

Vanellope realized what she meant.

"That fiend! The Doom Tree sucked away your sugar energy! But I'm going to get it back, and he ain't getting mine! I need more sugar!" Vanellope cried.

Vanellope ran away, laughing. Torvald stared at her as she ran away.

"Wow, she's nuts." Torvald muttered.

"Tell me about it." Taffyta said, walking by.

Swizzle shot a large energy ray at the wolfman, who got thrown back into a tree and got knocked out.

"Now for The Doom Tree." Swizzle said.

The Doom Tree began to speak.

"You may have defeated my wolfman, but like you, I can charge myself also." The Doom Tree said.

A bunch of roots came out of the ground and started grabbing the kids that were there, and the roots started sucking away their sugar energy.

"The sugar energy that he's stealing is making him stronger!" Ralph said in realization.

"Stronger! Stronger!" Candlehead shouted as she ran around in circles.

"I know, I know, I know! We need more sugar if we want to stand a chance!" Swizzle quickly shouted.

Taffyta and Torvald watched what was happening.

"I'm not even that crazy." Taffyta said.

While Taffyta was eating some candy out of the bag, Vanellope ran up to her and grabbed the bag.

"Give me some more candy! I need it! Need it!" Vanellope demanded, glitching.

Candlehead and Swizzle ran up to them, and Swizzle grabbed the bag.

"No way! I need some more! I do, I do, I DO!" Swizzle shouted.

Candlehead grabbed the bag.

"I say it's mine! Mine, mine, mine!" Candlehead shouted.

Candlehead, Vanellope, and Swizzle kept fighting over the candy.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that the world was about to be destroyed and that I don't have any sugar energy, this would be really funny." Taffyta told Torvald.

"Yeah, but this has gone on long enough." Torvald said.

Torvald then tried to calm Vanellope, Candlehead, and Swizzle down.

"Guys, can you snap out of it?" Torvald asked.

Candlehead just kept eating candy.

"I'm normal, don't I look normal? I do, don't I?" Candlehead asked frantically.

Swizzle also ate candy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, there's no way that The Doom Tree can hit us." Swizzle said frantically.

Without warning, The Doom Tree smacked Vanellope, Candlehead, and Swizzle away with his root.

"Your shouting and running became irritating. Now your sugar energy shall be MINE!" The Doom Tree declared.

Vanellope slowly got up and groaned.

"Is everybody alright?" Vanellope asked.

Candlehead got up.

"He's too strong even for my super energy!" Candlehead replied.

Swizzle got up.

"There must be some way that we can beat him." Swizzle said.

Vanellope dug into her pocket and took out a piece of paper. She read it and found something.

"Hey, guys, I found something!" Vanellope called out.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo ran over to her.

"What is it?" Candi asked.

"This page from the book shows information about The Doom Tree. It says that if the candle was ever lit, then it would bring The Doom Tree back for one night." Vanellope replied.

"We know that part already. That's kind of why we're here." Rancis said.

"Don't you get it? When Candlehead lit the candle, it only brought The Doom Tree back for this ONE night. So that means unless he can steal enough sugar energy from children, then by the time midnight comes, he'll be gone." Vanellope said.

"So we distract him?" Ralph asked.

Crumbelina checked her watch.

"That sounds like a plan. We just have to wait for... five minutes." Crumbelina replied.

"FIVE MINUTES?" everyone asked.

"We can't wait that long! The Doom Tree is getting more powerful!" Sticky snapped.

"And everyone's sugar energy will be gone by then." Jubileena said.

Vanellope shook her head.

"Not unless we stall him." Vanellope said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Taffyta asked.

Adorabeezle thought for a while.

"He's after me, so..." Adorabeezle started to reply.

Nougetsia gasped and hugged Adorabeezle.

"Don't do it, Adorabeezle. You can't let The Doom Tree get you!" Nougetsia cried.

Adorabeezle pushed Nougetsia's arms off of her and transformed into her snow beast form.

"I have to, sis." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle then ran out, and The Doom Tree spotted her.

"Come and get me, you piece of bark!" Adorabeezle teased.

The Doom Tree swung his root at Adorabeezle, who quickly used her claws to sever it.

"Ha! Not good enough!" Adorabeezle teased.

Another root appeared and tripped Adorabeezle, who quickly got up and ran away.

"I can't let her do this by himself." Gloyd said as he watched.

Candi placed her hand on Gloyd's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gloydie. Adorabeezle knows what she is doing. She's a genius." Candi said in a sweet tone.

As Adorabeezle ran, she looked at her watch.

 _"Only two more minutes. I just have to..."_ Adorabeezle started to think.

However, before Adorabeezle could think anymore, she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

"Adorabeezle!" Citrusella cried.

"Oh no!" Snowanna cried.

The Doom Tree's root grabbed Adorabeezle.

"I have you now, Zadora Quasar." The Doom Tree snarled.

"No!" Nougetsia and Snowanna both shouted.

Nougetsia and Snowanna ran over to her, and the two of them grabbed onto Adorabeezle's legs. Nougetsia used her ice powers to freeze her hands onto Adorabeezle's legs in order to give herself more support.

"I won't let you take her sugar energy!" Nougetsia cried.

"Very well. Then I'll just take your sugar energy as well." The Doom Tree said.

The Doom Tree grabbed Nougetsia and Snowanna with his other root. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo gasped, and they charged at The Doom Tree in order to help Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, and Snowanna. However, The Doom Tree easily overpowered them and grabbed them with the root. They gasped as a pink glow formed around them, and their energy began to flow down the root.

"I'm sorry I lit the candle, guys." Candlehead apologized as her sugar energy got taken.

"It's... not your fault, Candles." Taffyta said, weakly.

Crumbelina slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her watch, which said that it was midnight. She then smirked and looked back up at The Doom Tree.

"I hope you had a happy Halloween, Doom Tree... because it looks like your time is up." Crumbelina said with a smile.

The Doom Tree became confused.

"What?" The Doom Tree asked.

The Doom Tree noticed her watch, and he saw that it was midnight. He gasped and then began to disappear.

"NO!" The Doom Tree shouted in defeat.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo fell to the ground, and they watched as The Doom Tree disappeared, along with the wolfman. After they did, a pink glow formed around Taffyta.

"Hey, I got my sugar energy back!" Taffyta said excitedly.

"Me too!" Torvald said.

"So does every other kid." Vanellope said.

Vanellope pointed to the other kids, who had their sugar energy back.

"Everything's back to normal now." Felix said.

"Yeah. We even got to eat all of our candy when we were fighting. There's absolutely no downside to all this." Taffyta said as she shook an empty bag.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 1st 2108"_

In the morning, at the castle in Sugar Rush, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Swizzle were in the same bed in the room that Swizzle had stayed in the previous day. They groaned and their faces were green. The four of them had eaten so much candy that they got a bad case of the stomachache.

"My cold may be gone, but now I feel worse then before." Swizzle groaned.

"Ugh..." Taffyta groaned as she nearly puked.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Sour Bill, Wynchel, and Duncan entered the room.

"Did you guys really eat two bags of candy just to defeat a monster?" Wynchel asked.

"Two and a half bags actually." Candlehead replied.

"I ate the other half." Taffyta added.

Taffyta burped loudly, but she still felt bad.

"Well, all of us are still heroes, even if you four are sick." Candace said.

Swizzle smiled.

"Yeah. At least we beat the wolfman and The Doom Tree, saved all of the kids, and saved Halloween." Swizzle said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace nodded in agreement.


End file.
